Awaiting Memories
by SpeedDemonGirl
Summary: She would always be waiting, waiting for him to return. She couldn't remember who he was, only that he was important to her, and that he was gone. :Oneshot:


**Note: **This takes place during KH II around the time Kairi talks to Roxas through her mind (the time Roxas falls off the clock tower).

It was summer. A gentle breeze blew its way through the quiet town as it began to arouse itself for a new day. The woman stood at her window, watching the ocean waves crash upon the beach while she listened and waited. For what, she didn't know, but whoever it was drove her to spend at least a few moments every morning and night staring out the window with much anticipation.

Her house was positioned on the edge of town, thus giving her a spectacular view of the sea and the island. She'd never been to the island herself, but he would go there to play with his friends often.

The woman frowned suddenly. "He"? "He" who? She tried her hardest, but found she couldn't put a name or a face to this "he". An idea soon came to her though; perhaps this "he" could be the person she had been waiting for! Smiling at the idea of figuring out one more thing about who it was, she turned from the window to go about her day.

The home's interior looked like any other normal house. The woman right now stood in her living room with a small kitchen to her right and the front door in view. Up the stairs was her bedroom, guest bedroom, and a child's room. The woman, however, didn't have a child, so she assumed that it had been furnished by whoever had owned the house before her and had left it that way to be sold.

Actually…she may have furnished the room herself. Her eyes swept over the photos on her fireplace as she realized that, yes, the room had indeed been furnished by her. Her gaze stopped on a photo of her wedding day as she remembered. She and her husband had decorated the room after they had decided to try for children. Her husband had died four years later. They never had succeeded.

Her eyes continued to slide down the line of photographs, pausing her and there to suspend herself in the memories that were attached to them, until she realized that there was one more photo tucked away behind the last one. Her brows arched with curiosity, and she reached out to grab the photo.

The picture was of a young boy, about eight or nine years old. His spiky brown hair looked tousled by the wind as his small hands eagerly held out a smooth, bright blue shell. His blue eyes sparkled, as if to say, "Look at this!" and a huge grin was spread across his face.

The woman frowned. She had no idea who the boy in the picture was, and the feeling scared her. He had to be important; why else would she have a photo of him? She stared at the picture a few moments longer, willing a name, a voice, ANYTHING to come to her that would help her remember who this boy was, but nothing was thrust forward from the depths of her memory.

Nothing at all.

Just as she was about to admit defeat and place the photo back on her fireplace, she heard a voice.

"_Hey! Look what I found!"_

She glanced back down at the photo, suddenly realizing the voice had been the child's! A recollection of what had happened the day the picture was taken was starting to play in her mind.

"_Look at this shell! Isn't it cool, Mom?"_

_Mom…_

Mom!

A spark of recognition flew into the woman's eyes as the tightly locked gates to her memory flooded open. Now that the waves of memories had started, she was helpless as they began flashing before her eyes.

She remembered the day he was born, and she had held the tiny infant tightly in her arms while her husband stood beside her, whispering words of love and joy. They hadn't failed to have a child after all.

She remembered the day of her husband's funeral. The little boy, now four, had clutched her large hand with his small one and looked up at her with worried, round eyes, not fully understanding what had happened.

More and more memories crashed upon her as she fell to her knees, dropping the photo on the ground as she hugged herself and forced choked sobs from her constricted throat. She remembered how he had learned to swim, when he swallowed a tooth along with his hot dog, his thirteenth birthday and…

And…

She remembered the day she had lost him, when she had called him down to dinner and received no response. She went to check on him and see what was wrong, and had found his bedroom empty. The window had been wide open, as though the storm outside had sucked him right out of the room and into the unknown.

Tears fell to the floor as she wept bitterly, furious with herself as guilt tore at her soul. How could she have done this?

"_Don't worry, I'll be fine! I've done this a million times before!"_

She had forgotten him.

"_Please can I go? Please, please, pleeeeease?"_

Her son…

"_I love you, Mommy…"_

Her lips parted with a cry as she flipped her head back and breathed one shaky, heartfelt word to the world.

"Sora…"

**A/N: **Huzzah for my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic! (Even if it is just a oneshot!) Yes, I understand this is a very odd oneshot, especially since it's about Sora's mom. The idea for this came about at my lunch table at school the other day. In-between joking about how Sora's mom is Genova and how you should totally get to use her as a summon, one of my friends remarked, "Wait…that means that when everyone was forgetting Sora, his mom was too…that's really sad." I immediately went, "IDEA!" and wrote this.


End file.
